A major component of most muscular-skeletal injuries is an imbalance between the flexor muscle group and the extensor muscle group. The flexors are the muscles that cause the body to go into the fetal position when they are contracted. The physiological opposite of the flexors, are the extensors, which are muscles that cause a body to stand up in an erect position when they are contracted. Because of several physiological predispositions and a preponderance of flexor-based activities, the flexor muscle group tends to dominate the extensors. This flexor dominant posture is a key component in many injurious joint angulations and his or her resultant musculo-skeletal injuries. Many types of traditional physical rehabilitation involve flexor-based activation and result in an accentuation of the flexor domination, which is most likely the root of the problem.